


Third day of xmas

by purplefox



Series: 12 days of xmas [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Bruce back at it again with the morning deliveries





	

Jason and Tim had slept over and insisted on sharing his bed like they were all excited kids at a sleepover. Dick had not been amused because Jason’s body was like a heater while Tim’s ran cooler but god above his room was already warm. And both of them moved in their sleep constantly.

That he had gotten four hours of sleep while sandwiched between those two was a miracle in itself. Tim had made a protesting groan when Dick stumbled out the bed his limbs protesting the entire event and Jason had just snuffled into the pillow that he had stolen from Dick several times during the night.

It was certainly not going to happen again anytime soon unless there was a much bigger bed and dividers keeping people to themselves.

Dick made his way to the coffee pot but paused at the sound of a truck pulling into his driveway. Irritation and dread filled him even as he forced himself to look at the clock. It was not even six yet and Bruce was back with it again?

He had reluctantly seen the man (from a distance) just a few hours before on patrol. He had even spoken to him (through Red Robin and Red Hood) Yet he was back at it again with the nonsense.

Dick started the coffee pot because he knew how Jason and Tim were. At the smell of coffee they would rouse and stumble for it. Gradually becoming respectable human beings with each sip. Not that they could not function without it, they were just better at functioning with the damn thing.

He was honestly tired of gawking down at his damn lawn in the morning at the workers and it was only day three of the nonsense. Dick flinched at the unholy clucking that he heard even from safely at his window and instead gaped at the three hens a worker quickly deposited into the structure they had built the day before to house the two doves from the day before-

“My god are there more birds?” Jason groaned from the bedroom door. “Dick please… talk to him.”

“God no.” Dick snapped before he gaped at the two new doves that were dumped into the structure. Then he slapped his hand against the window when the truck quickly removed another fucking pear tree.

“What the hell is he doing?” Tim yawned before he nudged Jason out the way. “Did I hear clucking just now?”

“What the hell is my life anymore?” Dick snapped when he saw that all the birds were wrestled into the structure. Sure there was room on the lawn but this was getting out of hand but-

Bruce was the over reacting asshole here not him and he certainly would not be saying anything until he apologised.

“Are there more of those weird doves?” Tim asked from where he leaned against the counter his gaze on the coffee maker. “I wonder if he is importing them.”

“Wouldn’t be surprised. Daddy likes to throw his money around.” Jason chuckled before he opened Dick’s cupboards in search of snacks. “If he’s importing birds he could have gotten Dick something he actually likes… like an elephant or a dog.”

“You’re just saying that because you want a dog.” Tim snorted. “And birds aside I’m glad he didn’t get Dick an elephant.”

“The kid has a cow and a humongous terrifying bat creature. Dick can get an elephant.”

“Thanks but I don’t want one.” Dick said dryly. “Thanks Jason.” But hopefully Bruce was done by now.


End file.
